The Watson's Daughter
by Maggieah
Summary: Alice Watson, the daughter of John and Mary, is 17 and turning 18. Sherlock has been off the scene for some time now, 3 years to be exact and Alice is struggling to cope. When Sherlock finally returns, so does an old face, but will things ever be the same? WARNING contains references to self harm/ suicidal thoughts. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years and two months since John had seen his best friend Sherlock Holmes. He had been working on a case in New Zealand. A triple homicide and a supposed suicide. Sherlock wouldn't miss this for the world. John got the occasional phone call from him. Usually asking for medical advice and the odd response on his blog. It was better than nothing John told himself. At least he knew Sherlock was alive.

A lot had changed in his own life now. His daughter, Alice, was now 17, turning 18 next month. She had recently started a new course in forensic science. No prize for guessing who got her on that route. When she was younger she went on the odd SAFE case with Sherlock and John. Nothing graphic or dangerous, just a few crime scenes to gather evidence. Alice always enjoyed it. Plus it did Sherlock a bit of good as well. Sherlock secretly liked her, although he would never say that. She took after parents. Alice had John's bravery and loyalty, and Mary's cleverness and cunningness. Sherlock liked that, it made here easy to talk to and grasped the concept of cases easily. She even solved a few before Sherlock did.

Since the arrival of Alice, John and Mary had moved out of their old flat and brought a new one closer to 221B with an extra bedroom for Alice. Sherlock never visited the Watson's home, John couldn't understand why but Mary knew. The change, seeing them as a family, he felt rejected just an add on to the unit – but that wasn't true. Mycroft came to visit them on the very rare occasion. He also secretly liked Alice, he visited a lot when she was a baby.

Gregg and Molly both came round to. They're together now and both seem happy. They also help Alice out with her coursework and Molly took Alice on a tour of the morgue once and let her witness an autopsy. Alice learnt a lot that day.

John at first was a bit hesitant about letting Alice down this route. He knew what it can do to people, seeing people die or dead in appalling conditions. Yes she wasn't going abroad to fight or kill people, but there's a high chance that she will be working with people who have been murdered or worse. But still what did he expect with the friends he has! He still worried about her, after all these years she's never had a school friend round and she never seems to go out partying or getting drunk. John thought that's what teenagers did.

Since Sherlock left Alice has become very much of a recluse. She barely leaves her room only for college and food. Even when Molly and Gregg comes round she only stays out chatting with them for a few minutes before making some excuse to leave. Mary has tried talking to her but never gets much out of her. John just hopes that Sherlock returns soon, both for his and Alice's sanity.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Holmes

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in May. London was scorching at whopping 26 degrees Celsius. Alice was in her room and Mary and John were laid out on the sofa watching crappy TV. It wasn't until their front door flung open and in came Sherlock who collapsed to the floor.

"Oh Jesus Sherlock" shouted John "Mary would you get me a cold flannel and a glass of water?"

"Yer Sure" replied Mary who hurried into the kitchen.

John hauled Sherlock onto the sofa and stripped off his coat and jacket. He was suffering from heat stroke. Mary hurried back with the flannel and water, draping the flannel over Sherlock's forehead. He soon stirred and John forced him to drink the water. He did.

"What the bloody hell Sherlock?" yelled John.

"My head hurts" groaned Sherlock

"Yes that's because you're suffering from heat stroke"

"Oh. Well I solved the case"

"Hmm"

"Aren't you going to ask how?"

"No."

"Uncle Sherlock!" called Alice.

"Hello Alice" said Sherlock.

Alice ran over to Sherlock and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, it's been so boring without you"

"I bet it has. Your dad not keeping you busy?"

"Only with house work"

"You poor thing. How could you John?"

"What?" questioned John.

"Making poor Alice do the house work."

John ignored Sherlock.

"Sherlock can we go on a case?" asked Alice

"No" shouted John.

Both Alice and Sherlock swung round to face John and simultaneously said "why?"

"Because you, Sherlock, are suffering from heat stroke and won't be going anywhere until I say you are fit enough."

Sherlock huffed at this.

"Well it's either stay here and let me look after you or we can go to the hospital."

"Stay here" grumped Sherlock.

"So what happened in New Zealand?" asked Alice excitedly.

"Well thank you for asking Alice" Sherlock said in a raised voice. "Well as you probably know I was called out there by one of the deceased relatives. She said that she felt that the police weren't doing enough and that the likely scenario was the man who supposedly committed suicide was the one who killed them all. I quickly found out that all the deceased were in some way connected to each other. The man who killed himself was has having an affair with all three dead. Two women and another man. The three who had been murdered were all shot in chest twice with same gun. The gun that was found by the man who had committed suicide. He had shot himself in the left side of his head. I went to his house to gather more evidence and turns out that he was right handed. So why would a right handed man shoot himself on the left side of his head? I took this evidence first to the police and then to the relative. I noted on second observation that the relative was left handed, this obviously aroused some suspicion. I got her diary and found out when she was out. I got into her house and –

"You mean you broke into her house." Stated John.

"Oh I didn't know you were interested John" replied Sherlock "Anyway I broke, into her house and surprise, surprise I found the gun. I told the police that they need a warrant to search her house, it took a lot persuading that she was the culprit but finally the house was stormed, gun found with her finger prints on and she was locked up. Case solved!"

"So why were you there for three years?" questioned Alice.

"Oh well people recognised me and I got on quite a few other cases."

"And you didn't think to call?" queried John.

"I was busy" sulked Sherlock.

"And I was worried about you. If it wasn't for your short questions on my blog I thought that perhaps-" John cut himself off. He still struggles to talk about the time he lost Sherlock, even though now he's back, it still hurts.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."


	3. Chapter 3 - Relax

Later that evening Sherlock went back to 221B after John dismissing him. The Watson's house was quiet once again.

11pm and Alice headed off to bed. John and Mary stayed up watching the end of a film.

"John?"

"Yes Mary." Long pause. "What is it? What's up?"

"John, do you think we should let Alice spend this much amount of time with Sherlock?"

"Erm, What do you mean?"

"Well it's just before, when Sherlock was around she spent a lot of time with him and then he went away and she's been really quiet and well I've never seen any of her friends, she doesn't go out. You know she doesn't do what a 'normal' teenager does."

"I know. I know I've been worried about her as well. But I can't cut Sherlock out of my life. I… I can't."

"I know I'm not asking you to cut him out of your life, just Alice's. I mean I really like him and everything but, I don't want Alice turning out like him."

"No. I'll talk to Sherlock tomorrow."

The lights switched off at the Watson's house and all went to sleep. 221B still had the lights shining bright. The music from a violin could be heard echoing throughout. A slow, dreary melody drifted out, down the landing. Sherlock closed his eyes. A peaceful look spread across his face. He was back home. Back with his friends. His family.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pain, Loss, Heartbreak

**Thank you for review, it really does mean a lot! Warning this chapter contains self harm/suicidal thought etc...**

* * *

John, was around at Sherlock's early that morning. He discussed with him about keeping his distance from Alice. He agreed. Even though it hurt him, he knew it was for the best. Nobody wants to turn out like Sherlock Holmes, the sociopath. Soon after the conversation Mrs Hudson arrived.

"Woo-hoo. Sherlock dear you're back. I thought I heard you playing your violin last night."

"Ahh Mrs Hudson." Replied Sherlock. "It's good to see you again. Oh and you brought biscuits."

"Ooo somebody is in a good mood, don't usually get a word out of you in the morning."

"Well I'm glad to be back."

Sherlock's phoned pinged, a text from Lestrade.

"Off out, I have a case to get to. You coming John?"

"No sorry, can't today Sherlock, need to get back."

"Oh. Ok then. Right bye."

"Remember what we agreed Sherlock?" John called after him.

"Yes" Shouted Sherlock back.

"It's good to have him back." Said Mrs Hudson.

"Yer" replied John. "Right I best be off as well."

"Ok then, see you soon."

Back at the Watson's flat.

"John! JOHN!" Cried Mary.

"What, what's the matter?"

"It's Alice. She's been in the bathroom for over an hour now, she said she was going for a bath but I can't get a replied. She's locked the door, I tried calling you John!"

"Ok, let me see. Alice? Alice are you ok in there?" there was no reply. "Ok stand back, I'm going to smash the door in, go get my first aid kit we might need it. Alice if you can hear me I need you to move away from the door, I'm going to kick it down."

John attempted to kick the door down several times before it caved in and there he found Alice laying fully clothed in the bath. No water just a pool of blood.

"Jesus Alice, what have you done? Mary I need you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh my god Alice! John what's happened? Why is she covered in blood?"

"Call an ambulance. Call a bloody ambulance! Oh god she's slit her wrist."

"They're on the way, John please help her."

"Give me the first aid bag. Bandage. Ok help me sit her up. Go wait for the ambulance I need to stay here and hold her arm up whilst applying pressure."

A few minutes later and the paramedics arrived. Alice, along with Mary and John, were bundled off to the nearest hospital. Alice was given more blood and operated on.

Mary and John waited outside.

"I can't do this again." John whimpered. "It was hard enough with Sherlock."

Tears trickled down their faces as they both gently touched their heads together. Quiet snuffles reflected down the empty corridors. All they could do now was wait.

Hours slowly rolled by as Alice slept peacefully in her hospital room. John waited patiently at her bedside as Mary nodded in and out of consciousness whilst sat in the chair.

"Mrrr" groaned Alice. She blinked hard as the bright lights and crystal white wall pierced her vision. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital" replied John. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yer" Alice's eyes diverted to her bandage wrist.

Mary stirred and hurried over, giving her a large hug.

"Why did you do it?" said John, calmly.

"I heard you last night. You said I couldn't see Sherlock anymore. It's been hard without him. Being with him and going on his cases…" She trailed off. "I could be myself when he was around. Other people don't get me. In their eyes I'm different, so they feel the need to avoid me at all cost. To pick on me. I can't help being different. I tried to be like them once but in the end I punched this girl in the face. She didn't tell anyone and that's why people keep away from me. So when you said that I can't see Sherlock anymore, well then there's nothing here for me."

Both Mary and John's eyes welled up, forming little puddles that would soon turn into waterfalls.

"I'm so sorry" Mary finally spoke. "I didn't know that's how you felt. I thought it was Sherlock's influence that was making you a recluse."

"It's fine." Alice replied.

"No it's not" spluttered John. "Our stupid decision, nearly cost you your life. Why didn't you come to us? We would of listened, let you carry on seeing him."

"I'm sorry… so I can still see him then?"

"Yes of course you can! If that's what makes you happy. Just promise if you ever feel like this again you'll talk to us."

"I promise."

The Watson family sat in silence for some time before Mary and John left to let Alice get some rest. 30 Minutes passed before there was a small knock at the door. In entered Sherlock.

"Alice?"

"Yer."

"John told me what happened."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For coming into your life. Maybe if I wasn't here or never came back, this would never have happened."

"It's not your fault Sherlock. Whether you had been here or not this" She gestured to her wrist. "Would have happened. I've always felt different. Not accepted by other people. That's just the way it is."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yep. Not long after I had met John, I took an overdose. Of drugs. I was struggling too. I was in a bad place, felt that I had no one. That no one cared. John found me. Just in time. Saved my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I woke up, a bit like you, in hospital the next morning with John at my bedside. He slapped me, which I probably deserved and gave me reason to live. He showed me that people did care. You may think that you have no one and that no one cares but John showed me that I have friends. Molly, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade even Mycroft. I owe that man my life."

"Sherlock the not so much as a sociopath as he likes to think" Alice smiled sympathetically.

They sat there for a little while longer. Alice in the hospital bed, Sherlock perched on the edge. Each lost in their own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 - Home Again

**Just a short one :)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Alice was back home again. John had booked her an appointment with his therapist the following day.

"But why do I have to go dad?" moaned Alice.

"Because I think it will help you, it helped me I mean I still go occasionally."

"But I've told you I'm fine now."

"You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've heard that. How about just this once, see what she says and take it from there?"

"You mean go each and every time."

"No that's not what I said."

"I'm not stupid dad! I know exactly what you mean, you'll say it's just this once but then we'll be going the time after that and the time after and so on and so on."

"Please Alice. Just do this for me and your mum. Just this once. Please?"

"Fine. But just this once! And I want to go in the room on my own."

"Ok."

* * *

**Reviews (as always) very much welcomed x**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Therapist

**Just want to say that I have no knowledge of what goes on when you see a therapist. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Alice Watson." Called the therapist.

Alice stood up and entered the room. Within the room were two chair sat opposite each other, a desk in the corner and large open windows. The room was littered with personal items of the therapist. A picture of her family, a personalised pen and some pictures of presumably her black Labrador.

"Hello Alice, please take a seat." The therapist spoke in a calm and reassuring manner. "My name is Ella and I'm here to talk to you and give you some advice. You're John Watson's daughter aren't you?"

"Yer."

"So would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"You already know."

"Yes but I would prefer to hear it from you. Are you ok to talk about it?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back home or solving a case with Sherlock.

"It will honestly help you if you tell someone what happened and how you feel. Everything you say in this room stays confidential. You'll be only talking to me."

"I know that's not true. I'm still seventeen, if you feel the need to tell my mum or dad something you have the right to do so."

"Only if it's a risk to your health. Have you tried writing down how you feel, maybe in a diary or something?"

"No."

"Your dad wrote a blog."

"I know."

"Here."

"What is it?"

"It's a notebook. Whenever you're feeling down and don't want to talk about it, you write it in here. I have other colours if you don't like white."

"Can I have a blue one?"

"Yes of course. Pale blue or dark blue?"

"Dark please."

"So you take that and write your thoughts in it and if we book an appointment for you in three weeks time?"

"Ok."

"Ok then, I'll see you soon. Bye bye."

"Bye."

Alice left the building and jumped in the taxi with John.

"Any help?" John questioned.

"She gave me this."

John nodded in agreement. The rest of the journey home was spent in silence. They arrived back home. Mary had dinner all ready – toad in the hole. They sat round the table and began to eat.

"So how did it go?" Mary questioned with a mouthful of food.

"Ok, I got a notebook" replied Alice. "And I have to go back in three weeks time."

"Do you want to?" asked John

"Suppose I don't have a choice."

"Got to this next one, see what she says and if all good or improving you don't have to go back."

"Ok."

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies and card games. At 11 o'clock Alice decided to go to bed, soon after John and Mary called it a night as well.

* * *

**Thank you for all who read/reading it. It really does mean a lot. Reviews much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Alice's Birthday

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

June 30th. Alice's birthday. Prior to this she has had three sessions and Ella (the therapist) has signed her off. All was back to normal, Sherlock was back, Alice was well again and Sherlock visits the Watson's more often.

9am and Alice wonders into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" cheered everyone.

Out popped Mary, John and Sherlock all throwing tic-tac up into the air. It sparkled down to ground, the odd one falling on Alice. They all climbed out from their hiding places and wished Alice a happy 18th birthday.

"Here" Yelled Sherlock. "Open my present first."

He passed the oblong shaped gift to Alice, who methodically opened it.

"Oh my god Sherlock." Alice gasped. "It's stunning and you got it in my favourite colour."

In the cardboard box lay a midnight blue violin and matching bow. Alice carefully lifted it out as it glimmered in the morning sunshine.

"I saw you eyeing my violin up so thought you might like one of your own." Sherlock spoke. "Oh and I should probably mention it's from Mycroft as well." He smiled.

"Will you teach me how to play?"

"Of course."

"God Sherlock, that must of cost a bomb!" gawped John.

"Mycroft can afford it. I had chosen it and paid some of the money and Mycroft paid the rest."

"So how much did it come to?" Asked John.

"£1890"

An almighty gasp filled the room and everyone was stunned into silence.

"Well it was worth it" Sherlock finally spoke.

After the initial shock of the violin, Alice opened her other presents from her parents. She received some makeup, new jeans, money from relatives, books, microscope and a chemistry set. 11am and Molly and Lestrade entered. They didn't stay long but wished Alice a happy birthday and gave her a present. She received a new jacket which had zipped pockets and a hood. Alice had been after a coat like this for a while now. She wanted one with a hood to keep her dry and zipped pockets to put all her belongings in, it was easier than carrying a bag, especially when going on cases. 12pm and the post arrived. It slid through the letter box with the distinctive clatter of paper hitting the floor.

"Alice you've got post" called Mary.

Alice hurried through, collected the envelope and returned to her room. Bohemian envelope, the pen used to write her name was a fountain pen. Sherlock had taught her how to see the different paper and pen types through observation. Alice carefully peeled the envelope back to reveal a card with same type of paper. She slipped the card out and flipped it over to reveal the front. Centred on the card was a bright red apple with a single bite in the middle of it. Alice opened the card and studied the writing. Same pen used again. The message said:

_Dear Alice,_

_I hope you have a wonderful 18__th__ birthday._

_See you soon X_

And that was it. Nothing more. No name as to whom may of sent it. She was puzzled.

_Bleep Bleep._ Her phone chimed in her pocket. A text message.

**Meet me at 221B ASAP – SH**

Stuffing her phone back in her pocket and slipping on her new jacket she headed off.

"Off out" She called to her parents. "At Sherlock's if you need me."

"Ok but be back by 6, we're off out remember" Called Mary.

"Will do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A 221B Surprise!

**HELLO! Hope you like this chapter (Alice's birthday card comes into this and you get to find out who it's from! (Unless you've already figured it out)) Have fun!**

* * *

Alice let herself into 221B and headed for the stairs, but a sudden waft of smoke hit her nasal passages. She noticed that Mrs Hudson's door was slightly open.

"Mrs Hudson" She called and knocked.

No answer.

"Mrs Hudson" Still nothing.

Alice gently pushed the door open and entered the kitchen. On the hob was a pan of baked beans all burnt. She removed the beans from the hot hob, turned the oven off and opened the window to let fresh air replace the stench of smoke.

"Mrs Hudson" Alice tried calling out again, still no joy.

Alice wandered through the house and into the living room. Mrs Hudson laid slouched on the sofa, an empty cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh God, Mrs Hudson are you okay?" She didn't reply. "Mrs Hudson" She spoke a little louder, still no reply. Alice gently tapped her face but she didn't respond. She was still alive, her chest was rising up and down slowly and pulse beat albeit a little slower.

"Sherlock!" Alice screamed out. "Sherlock!" she shouted again whilst running up the stairs. "Sherlock, its Mrs Hudson she-" Alice stopped abruptly mid-sentence. There Sherlock sat in his chair, cup in hand not moving.

"Did you like my card?" A voice echoed behind Alice.

"What?"

"Your birthday card, the one with the apple on, you did get it didn't you?"

Alice removed the card from her coat pocket. She was going to ask what Sherlock thought of it.

"Yes, but… what have you done?"

"Oh I'm sure you can work that out."

Alice paused, pictured the scene in which she found Mrs Hudson and tried matching the image with how she found Sherlock.

"You drugged them?"

"Oh they do like their tea don't they?"

"Who are you?"

The man pulled a shocked face as if to say how could you possibly not know?

"Jim Moriarty. Hiiiiii."

"You're Moriarty?"

"Well yes."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well I, I didn't expect you to look like that."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I just expected you to look scarier."

"Right, ok. Anyway back to why I am here, I need your assistance."

"What for?"

"Hmm you'll see."

Moriarty nodded and in came two men. One produced a long metal pipe and aimed it Alice. Before she had time to react the man blew on the tube and shot Alice in the arm with a dart.

"AAH damn it what the hell is that?!"

Alice's whole body swayed, her legs wobbled, eyesight was failing, speech slurred.

"Whaa…" Alice slurred out.

She blinked hard, trying to get rid of the effects that she had just been shot with. She failed. Her legs gave in under the pressure of her body weight. She stumbled to floor, located next to Sherlock. She tried to shake his legs, tried to snap him out of it. It didn't work. Soon she was laid flat on floor, her surroundings merging into one. Two fuzzy figures loomed over her. The world went dark.

* * *

**Hope you are all enjoying it! Any constructive criticism welcome :) Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9 - A Familiar Face

**Here we go...**

* * *

Back at the Watson's Mary and John were getting ready for their meal out for Alice's birthday. John was in the shower whilst Mary was carefully applying her eyeliner. 5:55pm and both were ready. John was wearing a grey suit with the cream tie and pin from his wedding outfit. Mary wore a beautiful turquoise dress with delicate cream flowers that decorated the waist. It flowed effortlessly down her and cut off at her calves.

"You look stunning Mary" Complemented John who kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You scrub up quite nicely as well" She teased him. "Now where is Alice? We did tell her to be back for six, didn't we?"

"Yer we did. Hang on I'll give Sherlock a call."

Back at 221B Sherlock's phone rang out but no one answered it. Everything was still and quiet. No noise, no violin, no music, no gunshots or explosions. Nothing. Except for the faint ring of the mobile phone.

"He's not answering" John spoke to Mary. "Hold on I'll ring Alice."

_Bring bring… bring bring._

Alice's phone rang out. No answer.

"She's not picking up either. She always picks up, she _knows_ to pick up. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?" Responded Mary.

"I don't know! I've… I've just got a feeling."

Mary wrapped her arms around John's waist. "Oh John, I'm sure they're fine. They're probably deep into some science experiment or something, you know what they're like."

"Hmm" John replied still not certain.

"Let's wait until 7. If she's not back by then call Lestrade."

"Fine."

* * *

221B slowly spun back into view. Sherlock's eyes wearily peeled back, his whole body aching. Eyelids slowly blinked to reveal the room around him. Perched in his left hand was a black lotus flower made from origami. The first thought that went through his mind was that the black lotus was back. Sherlock stumbled to his feet and into the bedroom. The Jade pin still laid there on the bedside cabinet. They wouldn't come here and then leave without it. Sherlock shook his body to try and clear the effects of the drug and clear his mind. He needed to think, if it wasn't the black lotus then who? A thought sprung to mind – Mrs Hudson! Rushing down stairs and bursting into her flat-

He stopped.

Someone had been here before. The door was wide open. He passed through the kitchen. Window wide open, burnt beans had been taken off the hob and the oven turned off. One of the Watson's had been here. He carried on through to where Mrs Hudson lay.

"Mrs Hudson" He spoke softly. "What happened?"

She started to stir.

"Sherlock."

"Yes I'm here, you're okay. I need you to tell me what happened."

"Some men…" She broke off. "Came into the flat and drugged me."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"I heard a voice. I was still drugged, couldn't open my eyes but I heard someone call my name."

"I need you to think, who was it?"

"Alice."

Sherlock stood back. His faced drained from colour.

"I'm going to call the paramedics, they'll look after you ok?"

"Ok." Mrs Hudson drifted back off to sleep.

Sherlock made the phone call whilst rushing back up the stairs. There must be a clue somewhere as to who it was. He looked around. Scanning everything intensely. Then he saw it. An envelope addressed to Alice. He picked it up. Bohemian, fountain pen used. He opened the envelope to reveal a card with a picture of an apple on it and a bite mark in the middle. Same pen used inside the card. Lights off, UV light on. Sherlock scanned the envelope, then the card and there he saw it. Writing on the apple. On the left side of the bite mark was an I and on the right side was a U. IOU. Moriarty.

_Bleep Bleep._ Text alert. He opened the message.

**The pool – JM**

* * *

**So he's back. Moriarty! I'd be really grateful for any reviews and hoped you liked it :) As ever, Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - So here we are again

**Hey to all the new followers - Thank you so much for following it really does mean a lot (And the fact i must be doing something right). Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The crystal blue water flickered in the evening sunlight. Natural light casted twisting and bending shadows across the walls. Sherlock entered. The familiar sight of the surroundings hit him. The last time he was here was during The Great Game case. A squeaked was heard at the opposite end of the pool. Footsteps echoed throughout the empty leisure centre. Jim Moriarty came into view.

A sly smile spread across his face. "Hello again Sherlock. Long-time no see."

"So here we are again."

"It would appear so. Oh the memories we had here. It was a beautiful time wasn't it?"

"Other than the fact that you were going to blow me up."

"Just a bit of fun."

"That's one way of looking at it. So why am I here?"

"Well Sherlock, you lied to me. You pretended to die and that really upset me. You faked your death."

"So did you."

Moriarty gave a shrug in agreement.

"So how did you fake it? I mean I saw you put the gun in your mouth and pull trigger. Most people don't walk away from something like that. But then again you're not most people."

"I'm sure you can work that out for yourself Sherlock because you and I are just alike, except-"

"I'm boring. I know you've told me this before. Now where is Alice?"

"Oh don't worry she's… occupied."

"What do you mean _occupied_?"

"Look at you. You care about them don't you? You actually care what happens to the Watsons."

"Don't be absurd."

"I got one you know."

"One what?"

"A live in person. Like when you had John. It's so funny-"

"Tell me where Alice is!"

"Solve my little puzzle and you will find her. Here."

Moriarty threw Sherlock a key. It was rusty, large and also very old. Much like the ones used to lock old manor houses.

"Pay attention Sherlock because I'll only say this once. What's open yet enclosed, light but also dark and dry but damp?"

Sherlock paused trying to process what was just said.

"I never liked riddles."

"Learn too."

With that, Moriarty slipped back into darkness, leaving Sherlock stood there, alone. The riddle kept swirling around in his mind.

_What's open yet enclosed_,

_light but also dark and_

_dry but damp?_

Twisting round and hurrying out of the building Sherlock headed back to Baker Street.

"Hello John?" Sherlock rang John.

"Sherlock. Christ where are you I've been trying to call you, is Alice with you?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean _sort of_?"

"It's complicated. I need you to get over to Baker Street now. Call Lestrade tell him to get someone to keep an eye on Mary."

"Sherlock what the HELL is going on!"

"I'll tell you when you get to 221B, just do as I say."

And with that Sherlock hung up.

"What's going on John?" Mary questioned.

"I don't know. I need to go to Sherlock's. Lestrade will be here soon. Stay here and wait for Alice, ok?"

"John?"

John had already left before Mary could question him further.

* * *

John entered the flat where he found Sherlock pacing.

"What the bloody hell is going on Sherlock?" John tried to stay calm but he was slowing breaking. "And where is Alice?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"_What's open yet enclosed,_

_light but also dark and_

_dry but damp?"_

"Sherlock. Don't play games with me. Where. Is. Alice?"

"I've told you gone."

John snapped. His arms flailed in the air whilst yelling "What do you mean gone?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sherlock."

"He's back. Moriarty. Drugged me and Mrs Hudson and I'm presuming took Alice. I met him at the pool. He gave me that riddle to find her and this key."

"Tell me the riddle again."

"_What's open yet enclosed,_

_light but also dark and_

_dry but damp?"_

John wrote the riddle down on a scrap piece of paper and repeated the words.

"What's going to happen her." Asked John, concerned.

"I don't know."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said that she _occupied_, whatever that means."

"Oh brilliant. So my daughter is god knows where and having god knows what done to her!" He sighed, trying to keep his cool. "Give me the key."

"What?"

"I said give me the key Sherlock. I want to have a look."

Sherlock chucked the key to him. "Here."

The words kept spinning around in John's head.

_What's open yet enclosed,_

_light but also dark and_

_dry but damp?_

"Sherlock could it be some old house or warehouse? The key looks very old"

"OF COURSE!" Sherlock spun round on his heel. "A warehouse. It's a large open space yet it's indoors and enclosed. It's light when the lights are on but also a dark place when they're off. And it's dry due to the roof but they also get easily damp!"

"Ok so we are looking for warehouse, but there's lots of warehouses in London."

"An abandoned warehouse. Look at the key it's probably made in 1700's. We need to go to Bart's now."

* * *

It took them less than 20 minutes to get to Bart's. It was 7:05pm and Molly was just leaving.

"Molly I need your help." Spoke Sherlock.

"But I was just leaving."

"It's Alice she's been taken."

"What! What do you mean taken."

"Moriarty's back. Again."

"Oh. Ok what can I do?"

"I need you to analyse this key. I need anything you've got on it ASAP."

"Ok."

They all headed to the lab. 15 minutes passed before Molly found anything.

"Ok so first thing is we have quite a lot of rust which is to be expected on such an old key. I've also found some lichens. Only a tiny bit."

"Can you tell if it is healthy?" Sherlock chirped in.

"Erm hold on, let me have a look." Molly paused and put the lichen sample under the microscope. "Yer it seems to be."

"Let me look." Sherlock brushed her aside to observe the lichen.

Down the microscope lens Sherlock saw a small part of a lichen. It was green with very small white flecks. It was also quite bushy.

"Ok so it's healthy."

"Which means?" John butted in.

"It means that it has lived in an area with little to no pollution."

"Therefore…"

"Therefore we are looking for an abandoned warehouse in an open space with no source of imminent fossil fuels. Shut-up."

"What?" Questioned Molly.

"You were thinking, it's annoying."

John and Molly exchanged glances.

"Get out. I need to go to my mind palace."

Both John and Molly rolled their eyes before exiting.

"I'll give Mary a call." John whispered to Molly while leaving. "Give her the updates."

Sherlock was left in the lab to figure it out. His hands swaying as he searched the archives of his mind. Head twitched to the left. Hand flicked in the air. His eyes rolled about beneath his eyelids. Scanning through gigabytes of data collected over the years.

BAM.

He had found the warehouse. Built in the 1730's and located next to a woodland. The woodland the source of the lichen.

Sherlock's eyes pinged open, a small grin spread across his face before he sprinted out the room.

* * *

**Hey, so what did you think? Next chapter to follower as soon as I get round to writing it :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Thrill of The Chase

**Here we go... (Oh and hello to all the new followers, hope you enjoy :) )**

* * *

Before long Sherlock and John were in a cab and on their way to the warehouse.

"Ok you've got questions." Stated Sherlock.

"Yer where are we going?"

"Warehouse."

"Which is…?"

"Next to a woodland."

John sighed. "Why has he taken Alice? Is it to get at you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"That's a yes then."

They both sat there in silence, lost in deep thought. Sherlock figuring out what the next moves will be and John hoping, praying that Alice is alright. The taxi pulled up at the warehouse, John paid (as usual) the driver and exited the cab. The taxi pulled off and left them.

Faded orange letters were painted across the top of the door – Andrew's Potatoes. Very rare that you'd find a potato factory in the middle of London John thought. John and Sherlock approached the old warehouse, removing the key from John's pocket, carefully unlocking the door and pushed it open. Odd patches of light from the windows spread across the floor but the rest was dark. A smell of damp and mould filled the air. Small rooms and corridors led off from the main open space. Chains, hooks and rope dangled from the ceiling, some touching the floor. The cracked concrete floor was dusty and littered with nails and bolts. Bursts of light flooded in from where parts of the roof had collapsed.

"Look." Sherlock pointed to the floor. "Someone has been here before us. Three sets of different footprints. Two leading off that way and the other in the opposite direction."

They both cautiously wandered through the warehouse, checking in all the rooms along the way, whilst following the footprints.

"Dad."

A distant cry was to be heard.

"Alice?" John called back.

"Dad, help me." Alice replied, her voice weak and coarse.

"Alice, keep shouting." Called Sherlock.

They followed the trail of her voice and found her slumped against a wall.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Wept John.

"Stay here, I'm going to take a look around." Ordered Sherlock.

They both obeyed. Sherlock searched the surrounding rooms of the warehouse but found nothing. He returned back to the where he had left the Watson's.

"Sorry Sherlock." Sighed John.

Moriarty was holding John at gunpoint and Alice was still where she had been found.

"Hello again. Did you miss me?" Teased Moriarty.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"Would you mind awfully sitting next to Alice for me?"

Sherlock crouched down next to Alice and Moriarty released John.

"Oh no, you can stay here with me John. I have a little challenge for you."

John stayed put.

"Here." Moriarty passed the gun to John. "Choose."

"Choose what." John questioned, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Choose who dies, Sherlock or Alice."

"What? I'm not choosing between them."

"Fine then. We'll kill them both."

"NO! STOP!"

Moriarty raised his hand to stop the sniper. John faced Sherlock and Alice.

"Go on, for me. Pleeeaaase." Begged Moriarty, sarcastically.

John turned back around and aimed the gun at Moriarty.

"What's stopping me from shooting you?"

"Do that and you can say goodbye to both Alice and Sherlock. I've currently got a sniper trained on Alice's head."

John lowered the gun and turned back to face Alice and Sherlock once more.

"So which one do you want to choose Dr Watson, your best friend or your daughter?"

Alice was now crying, her whole body shaking. Time seemed to slow down for John. He felt his heart beating, lungs rising and falling. He heard his pulse in his ears. John lifted the gun and aimed…

* * *

**So who does John choose? Who will survive? ... Find out soon :)**


	12. Chapter12 - All Lives End

**Right so this is it...**

* * *

John aimed the gun at Sherlock's head. His eyes welled up. He placed his second hand on the gun to try and steady it.

"I'm sorry." John uttered.

"I forgive you." Sherlock replied back, tears already falling from his eyes.

Sherlock knew. Sherlock _always_ knew that he would be second best to John's family. Before, it was different, but like Mrs Hudson said, marriage changes you as a person. How true.

Sherlock closed his eyes and lowered his head. He wanted to make this as easy as possible for John. Although nothing was easy about killing your best friend.

"I am so sorry." Repeated John. "Take care of them for me."

Sherlock's face dropped, he looked up to John. They both met each other's eyes. John gave one last quick glance to Sherlock and then to Alice. He twisted his body around, aimed the gun at Moriarty and pulled the trigger.

BANG! Moriarty fell to the floor. Dead.

John leapt in front of Alice. A bullet came whizzing in through the window and imploded into John. Sherlock darted over to Alice and dragged her clear of the second bullet, which narrowly missed them. John lay still on the cold, hard floor. Sherlock and Alice froze. Unable to process what had just happened, unable to move.

* * *

The police arrived, along with Mary. Mary and Alice sobbed in the back of an ambulance. Sherlock sat quietly next to Lestrade, who placed a comforting arm around Sherlock's shoulders. Police wandered around the scene. Searching every corner, every inch. Looking for clues, evidence, anything.

Two bodies were escorted off from the scene.

* * *

**Ok I just want to say that I will be making a second story called ****The Watson's Daughter - Part 2 which will be put onto the end of this story,**** so if you did enjoy this, stay tuned I will be starting it very very soon and should be up in 2 weeks :)**

**Also I would ****_really_**** love to hear your reviews about this story, even if it's just a one worded comment anything at all would be greatly appreciated**

**And thank you again - I love you all! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Watson's Daughter pt 2

Sorry it's taken a while to upload but here you go :)

People frantically rushed about. Blood was dripping everywhere. The low monotone noise of wheels echoed through the busy corridors. Patients were milling about, whilst staff tried to move them to create a path for the bed.

Sherlock, Mary and Alice all trailed behind the bed that John lay on.

John was barely alive. He crashed several times whilst in the ambulance. His heart had to be restarted once. Now at the hospital, staff, doctors and nurses were rushing around to try and save his life. John was sent straight to the operating theatre. They gave him a blood transfusion. Put him under anaesthetic and operated.

Outside the theatre Sherlock paced up and down the corridor whilst Alice and Mary sat on the blue plastic chairs, crying into each otherMrs Watson?Wes abdomen, he

**Sherlock questioned. **

**t say for definite. His chances of survival are low. If he makes it through tonight we will reassess him tomorrow.**Ok.I** The Doctor left them to their thoughts. **

**John was returned back to his room, where he lay unconscious. The family gathered round his bed. It was now 11pm. Alice fell asleep on the visitors head rest on the side of Johnt want to care about the Watsont care, if could just de-attach himself from them, but he couldnt want to be around when he came. The guilt was already too much. **

**#JohnLives :)**


End file.
